1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning brushes and, more particularly, to a brush which may be connected to a source of fluid so that the fluid is directed through the brush onto an area to be cleaned.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a brush which may be attached to a hollow flow-through handle so that water may be delivered through the handle to the brush and discharged through the brush to facilitate cleaning action carried out by the device.
According to this conventional construction, the brush is provided with an elongated body, a plurality of bristles fastened to the bottom of the body, an inlet to which a hollow handle or other fluid source is attached, and a passageway extending through the body to the bristles so that fluid is discharged adjacent the bristles to facilitate any scrubbing action of the brush.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to use the conventional construction with soaps, detergents, or other cleaning fluids since these fluids must be applied separately to the surface to be cleaned. Thus, extra effort and time is expended, which detracts from the efficiency of the known construction.